whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Necropolis: Atlanta
Necropolis: Atlanta is a supplement to Wraith: The Oblivion that fleshes out the details of one of the most influential Necropoli in the Shadowlands. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :From the Ashes of the Past :The city of Atlanta is known among the Quick as a center for culture and industry, but the Restless see a city of smoldering ruins and divided loyalties. Torn by the Civil War and the war for civil rights, Atlanta has been overrun with the spirits of the Restless Dead, those with something left to prove or memories that they refuse to let go. :A City Reborn :The wraiths who reside in Atlanta are unwilling to stop the fighting. They believe passionately that even in death, things can still change. Each faction believes that they are right and will stop at nothing to get what they feel they deserve. Chapter One: Introduction How to use the book, why Atlanta was chosen, and a quick look at the modern city. Chapter Two: History From the moment the Hierarchy arrived in Georgia with the first European settlers, Atlanta was in for nothing but trouble. Its tumultuous history from the Civil War to Civil Rights has only made things more difficult for everyone. Chapter Three: Geography The geography and Haunts of Atlanta in the Shadowlands, from downtown to the suburbs and every Peachtree Street in-between. Chapter Four: The Hierarchy The hold of the Anacreon council of Atlanta is weakening with the influx of Heretics and Renegades. Restructuring the government may help, or it may be a colossal waste of time. On the other hand, where else are you going to find a branch run by three ladies who look like Scarlett O'Hara? Chapter Five: The Heretics There are many, and they work against each other as often as they do the Hierarchy. Yet, they are a powerful force Atlanta, perhaps because of the influence of the "Bible Belt". Chapter Six: The Renegades From former Civil Rights activists to newly-reaped Enfants who just want to raise hell, the Renegades of Atlanta are diverse in their goals and methods of operation. They range from the children of the Hearse Riders to the Ku Klux Klan-like Sons of the Imperial Dragon. Chapter Seven: The Outsiders The influence of the other Dark Kingdoms can be felt in Atlanta, as well as the other occasional outsider. Appendix: Atlanta by Night The kindred also have a strong hold in Atlanta; this details the history of how they came to be there and the current politics of the Camarilla kindred that are in control. Background Information The last page of the Appendix features the errata for the Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook. Of note is the different definition for relics; the rules for them would be changed substantially by the second edition. The Appendix also features information on the Kindred of Atlanta. The sample game and comic in Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition takes place in Little Five Points in Atlanta. Memorable Quotes "In order to properly portray something of the truth behind the hatred which the real world Atlanta has developed in, we have chosen to portray the white supremacists and other hateful people instead of ignoring their existence. We do not condone their hatred. Neither do we deny its existence." Characters References Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1994 releases